


邻里纠纷

by mikan_comeonsaysth



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mates
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikan_comeonsaysth/pseuds/mikan_comeonsaysth
Summary: 英防无差。詹姆斯波特对门那间实验室里出了点事儿。
Relationships: Mark "Mute" Chandar/James "Smoke" Porter
Kudos: 4





	邻里纠纷

Smoke近来格外暴躁。

他常感到自己的实验室工作不顺。像什么摆弄试管失手甩出去三米远啦，瞎逗弄实验小鼠小兔被咬啦，之类的。这些事情败人兴致，但算不得什么大事。真要命的是今天：他照常把毒气手榴弹的罐体和遥控器拿在手上把玩，却有好几次都发现自己无法远程引爆。

试管摔碎了无所谓，仪器室里多得是；被实验动物咬到也无所谓，那些在无菌环境里长大的小东西比人都干净，最多也就疼一下，出点血；可遥控引爆失效却不行。

毒气弹不能远程引爆，说明他的自主设计的罐体和起爆装置出了问题，如果他无法自行排除故障，他就必须去向队里更专业的队友或技术支持人员请教，或者直接上报到研发主管Mira那里，他聪明绝顶的光辉形象也将由此大打折扣。

他可不希望事情变成那样。

可他对信号没有深入研究，起爆装置他只会用，却不知个中原理，更何况这东西并没有完全失灵，而是时好时坏，像极了他话痨的毛病是间歇性发作，要是让他自己说说什么时候耍贫嘴、什么时候严肃一点，他也说不出个所以然来。

他问谷歌，查到的资料大多指向信号受到干扰这一方面，他翻了几篇文章，怎么看也是云里雾里，头疼之际难免想到了Mute。

Mute其人简直是赫里福德基地之谜。

Smoke知道自己在Harry口中落了个性格不好捉摸的心理状态评价，可要是让他来评的话，他会把这话原封不动安在Mute头上。在他看来，Mute虽然身为一位过分年轻的博士、信号和通信装置的专家，却没有半点身为专家的气度和年轻人该有的谦逊，此人极度高傲，常拿鼻孔看人——至于两人之间存在的12公分身高差问题，Smoke拒不提及。

他Smoke，在赫里福德基地人见人爱，就没有他拉不近的人际关系，可他拿不准自己与Mute关系如何。他也不知道自己拿着间歇性故障的起爆装置过去，Mute会不会乐意帮他。

披上外套准备出门的时候Smoke就开始做心理建设，比如“好歹大家一个队的，上了战场还要互相照应呢，谁会不愿帮忙改进一下队友装备呢”，和“被一口回绝也没什么，不过是他顺风顺水要啥有啥的人生之中一种全新体验罢了”，或者“懂信号的人多了去了，Mute算老几呢，不就是剑桥大学史上最年轻的电子工程博士之一，又比较了解军用装置这方面吗，找Mute不成自己还可以去找别人，有什么了不起的”。

……越想下去，他好像就越不希望自己被拒绝。

化学实验室厚重的钢构防护门伴着铰链的吱呀声缓慢合拢，随后是锁舌弹出的咔哒一声。长廊尽头，Smoke昂首挺胸大跨步地往印象中Mute的通信实验室所在那个方向走，却隐约听见自己对门那间无主闲置实验室里面有什么窸窸窣窣的动静。

联想到网上那些关于信号干扰的资料，Smoke猛然意识到，如果自己周围真有什么神秘干扰源的话，搞不好就在这间实验室里。

他从裤袋里摸出短枪握在手上，准备去会会这屋里藏着的破坏分子，却听门里有脚步声由远及近。他蹑手蹑脚地闪身贴墙，才刚躲好，门就吱呀一声开了——

只见Mute从门里探出头来，顺着长走廊左右望了两眼就发现了在门后墙上假装自己是一幅壁画的Smoke。

“詹姆斯，下午好。”

要说Mute见了人主动问候，这可真是件堪比太阳从西方升起的新鲜事，因此Smoke的台词“你怎么会在这儿”就被结结实实地怼回了肚里。

他心里还挂念着自己那莫名故障的Z8毒气弹，谨慎地思考该如何回应Mute这句“下午好”。不能太流于形式，显得自己没诚意；也不能过分热情，显得自己有所图——尽管他是真的有所图。谁知Mute紧接着又来了一句：“你的遥控起爆装置还好用吗？”

Smoke哑然。

他踮脚，越过Mute肩头向屋子里面张望，地面上一个由诸多干扰器和中继器构成的好似魔法阵一样的东西赫然入了他的眼。

Smoke可真是又气又笑：看来这事自己没有上报Mira而是选择去找Mute，还算是找对了——谁惹的麻烦谁他妈的来解决。并且他想，今天马克·钱德尔这个小混蛋要是不给自己一个合理的解释并过后在陆军军报上刊登一篇《向尊敬的詹姆斯·波特先生致歉之声明》之类的东西，自己就要，就要……

就要怎么样呢？他也不知道。和Mute就此决裂分道扬镳了？可条件不允许，他们是队友啊，还要并肩作战。还是说，狠狠踹Mute的屁股？但屁股有什么好踹的呢，人手两瓣的东西，又不稀罕。

但话总是要先问清楚的。他叉着腰开口：“……你他妈的在干什么？”

“测试干扰范围。”

“你自己没实验室？”

“我通信实验室周围没人。”

那当然了，Smoke心想，老大从基地荒无人烟的旮旯里给你弄了一间实验室，怕的不就是你干扰别人，或者别人“干扰”你？实验室周围没人不是件好事吗，怎么反倒自己跑出来找人呢？

“为什么要有人？没人你就测不出干扰半径吗？”

“听你在屋里嚎叫就知道干扰范围有多大了，这样方便。”

“方便你个头。凭什么偏偏跑我实验室对门来了？”

“你在走廊最里面，不容易干扰到其他人。”

“干扰到我就没事了？”

Mute避而不答，话锋一转问起别的：“你要下班了？”

Smoke原本没想打卡，毕竟按原计划向Mute请教过后他还会回来继续整他的装置，可听Mute这么问，他干脆对着打卡器狠狠瞪了一眼，逃也似的下了班——不走，难道还留这儿继续给小鬼头当实验材料不成？

***

Smoke近来格外暴躁，他确信自己被Mute给盯上了。

那天过后Mute常到他对门实验室来，气得他简直想去找Harry告状：无主的实验室也劳您挂个虹膜锁吧，不要再让外头的坏小孩随便进来玩了。上帝啊，偌大一赫里福德基地为什么没有人识破过Mute这副面孔，张扬顽劣，莫名其妙，哪还有平日里那个高傲冷淡模样？

是的，他想来想去都觉得，Mute是在故意找他麻烦。真要测试干扰半径，难道不该拿专业仪器去测信号强度？哪有真用人肉报警器的呢？而且他这个人肉报警器当得很是不愉快，他总觉得自己屋里有Mute的眼睛在看着，自己办公室如何布置，自己在干什么、想干什么，对方都一清二楚——

化学实验区域里那些仪器都好好的，只有环绕办公桌的这一片休闲区问题频出，各个物件轮着没信号。

又一个被Mute扰乱得鸡飞狗跳的下午，先是Smoke的蓝牙耳机断了连接。他早有准备，从抽屉里翻出了音频线，插在电脑上接着听他的音乐，却发现电脑连WiFi也连不上。他回忆着前些天查阅的关乎信号频段的资料，摸到路由器边上，给这个外形酷似干扰器的小盒盒调频。WiFi切到5GHz频段，他终于重归网络怀抱，可转眼，5GHz频段也被干扰了。

有线网暂时还存活，他争分夺秒地拉出台式机键盘，甩开十指，噼里啪啦连发十二条推特骂人。骂过了瘾之后他怕Mute不爱玩推特在主页上刷不到，还贴心地一条一条复制链接发了私信。

左等右等也等不到年轻人的任何反应，Smoke那个急啊，最后坐不住了，三步并作两步杀到了对门实验室。Mute还在他的干扰魔法阵里忙忙碌碌，见Smoke来势汹汹甚至有点茫然。

“咳，那什么，你不看看推特吗？”

“我工作时间不看社交媒体。”

Smoke心想要不我当面为你朗诵一遍吧，可他张了张嘴，却一句狠话也撂不出来了。

支支吾吾半天，他吐出这么一句：“你闹够了吗？”

——简直像个不讲理的家长批评小孩。他可没这么严厉质问过他女儿，毕竟他女儿从不这样骑在他头上闹他。

马克却是思索片刻后才回答：“好像……不太够。但我没耽误你工作。”

“你他妈的耽误我休闲了！”

能把实验室浑水摸鱼说得这么理直气壮的，可能普天下就他这么一位了。他向来鄙视那些认为娱乐和工作必定互斥的人，因为他们肯定是从未结识一位像自己这样杰出的化学家朋友，但他转念一想，马克这么个对工作一丝不苟的家伙像这样锲而不舍地跑来闹自己，还说什么“闹不够”，该不会是领了命吧？

“是Harry派你来的吗？”他们知书达理好说话的Harry老板又被他误会成法西斯了。

“不是。”Mute为Harry洗脱了冤屈。

“那你这是干什么啊？我在我自己屋里玩，碍着你了？！”

Mute被他吼得缩了缩脖子，桀骜的小东西难得示弱。

Smoke心想这家伙到底是年轻，空有颗捣乱的心，被长官——军衔更高而已，实际他们作为队友是平级——吼两嗓子就怕了。他飘飘然，完全忘了此人是如何在反电子设备会议上拍着桌子瞪着眼向他们的Thatcher长官公然叫板的。

Smoke以为自己只要顺势撵走Mute，这场闹剧就将终结，可Mute却看上去好像颇为苦恼，或者是不耐烦，像极了平日里面对垃圾社交活动时焦虑的样子。Smoke心想自己亏了，很亏，被小孩子狠狠折腾了一通儿，最后还被讨厌了。

他叹口气转身欲走，想着回头寻个稍微委婉的方式把这魔头请走吧，而不是直接撵，却听身后Mute低到几乎不可闻的声音：

“那你以后能来找我玩吗？”

THE END

美咸

2020.1

**Author's Note:**

> 文末落款写日期要写2020了，好不习惯呀。再祝一遍新年快乐！！！
> 
> 别问2020年第一周为什么要写这么个莫名其妙的爽文，问就是人活着为什么要期末复习。
> 
> 但还是感谢您阅读！


End file.
